Simply Love Simply Life
by Gato Goddess
Summary: DISCONTINUED


A/N: WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sequel to Simple Things. I have got my requests, and I have news. This is not for Virgin ears. You can be a virgin, or whatever, but you have to be comfortable with the words sex, pregnant, and all related words.okays, I WARNED YOU!  
  
Luv GG ps. This isn't NC17 because I don't have sex scenes, I do, however, tell you where one(or two) is. Then again, I still have TONS of chapters to write....  
pss. The Digimon are on Vacation. or on strike, I forgot.  
psss. I am 14, I learned alot of this stuff at nine, so stay off my back. And I do know a pregnant 14 year old, but I came up with this story about a year before I met her.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND ALL RELATED STUFF. KK?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SiMPLY LOVE, SiMPLY LiFE  
  
by Gato Goddess  
  
*************** C1- MiD-TEEN CRiSiS  
  
the more we have suffered, the more we can console-unknown  
  
***************  
  
Rinnngggg  
  
Rinnngggg  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dai, it's me. I'm gonna have to cancel tonight..."  
  
"Wait, why?" Davis asked, sorely confused.  
  
Kari took a deep breath, "Well, I got sick few days back, and, well, it only was in the morning, so my mom thinks something's wrong since Tai told her about it. She thinks that my problems when I was like eight are coming back. So I have to go to the doctor's office, and mom want's me to stay home tonight."  
  
"Oh, well I hope you're not too sick Get well soon, and I'll see you tomorrow, love you."  
  
"You, too," Kari smile bulling up her jeans and buttoning them. "We'll set up a date some other time, kay?"  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
Kari turned to her mother and said, "I don't even feel sick, I didn't a week ago, I didn't after I threw up, I don't now. Why do we have to go?"  
  
"Because I said so, I don't want to take any chances." Mrs. Kamiya said, annoyed.  
  
Kari floped on the couch, brushing through her hair, "Davis is coming over tomorrow, we were going to the movies, but I have to go to the doctor's. Can't we go tomorrow, and I can go to the movies tonight?"  
  
"No, and no buts."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kari was sitting in her family doctor's office.  
  
************  
  
"Davis, just talk to me, please."  
  
It was Monday at school, lunchtime.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Davis said finally. "I don't know you anymore. What the hell am I to you? What? A replacement for whoever gave you that?"  
  
He pointed at her stomach. Tears wanted to flow but he wouldn't let them.  
  
"Davis..."  
  
"No, if I keep hangng around you, everyone's gonna think it's mine," He just wanted her to leave him alone.(Ironic) He didn't ask for this. The tears still threatened, more so now.  
  
"Listen, just because people think, doesn't mean they know. And if it was you, you would not be standing there, Tai would ensure that. GOD!" Kari was past the point of crying. "I can't stand it, my mom thinks I took drugs, 'You're only 13. You should know better.' and you, you asked me out Saturday and now you're acting like that never happened..."  
  
"Because it didn't. Forget all about me, that should lighten your load..."  
  
Kari slapped him and ran off.  
  
A tear rolled down Davis's cheek.  
  
***********  
  
Kari slipped her tray next to TK's and stared at it. She wasn't thinking about the food, but about all the things that happened recently. Her family was broken apart. Tai was always at his job. Her mother kept making business trips to Tokyo, and yesterday, her father was found with another woman. She thought about taking the fork and stabbing herself where a major arterie was.  
  
"Earth to Kari.What's up?" TK asked, noticing her distant stare.He waved his hands in front of her face.  
  
'What do I tell him.' "TK, I'm...I'm pregnant"  
  
TK started to laugh, "Good one, but seriously, what's up?"  
  
Kari got up and left.  
  
************  
  
"So, I laid in bed for like a half hour, just listening to him knock on the door. I wanted to get up, but I just couldn't. But then I finally did, and he was at the elevator, and I was standing in the hall in my underwear," Kari laughed with Yoeli over the phone, she was rubbing shaving cream over her leg(Skintamate or not?^^') in her bath. She wasn't laughing long.  
  
"So what did he want?" Yoeli asked eagerly.  
  
"He said that Melissa asked him to the movies, but he came to ask me to the movies."  
  
"And you said yes?" even more eager.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"What?" not so eager.  
  
Kari took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Yoeli, I'm pregnant."  
  
"OMG! You just started going out with him, is there more...." Kari cut her off.  
  
"Yoeli, I never had sex. I don't know what happened. The doctor tried me five times. All were positive." Kari was close to tears. Nothing was going to be the same. And worse, she wasn't sure how the school or her school friends were going to take it, she'd be about four maybe five months by the end of the year, and she'd show.  
  
"Well, what could it be? I mean, you'd know and tell if you were raped."  
  
Kari thought for a second, "Do you think someone could've...you know... while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Possibly, but, who, and when?" Yoeli asked, then she remembered what her mom and two married sisters told her. "Wait, when did you first start morning sickness?"  
  
"Like, last week, Why?"  
  
"Didn't we have that sleepover about three weeks back from then?"  
  
Kari stared at the miniture mirror used for make-up, that sleepover only consisted of the Digidestined, "But... you don't think one of the guys...no...no. They'd nev... Ohmigod!"  
  
"Well, it'd have to be, face it, everyone thinks you're hot, even high school guys. Who could it be, Matt, Davis, TK, Izzy...ohmigod... no, Ken! He coulda..."Yoeli trailed off.  
  
Kari giggled a bit, "Yoeli, he bought you a dozen roses twice last week, who do you think would be prego with him?"  
  
Yoeli smiled and said proudly, "Me."  
  
"Davis gave me damn good reasons why he isn't the dad. He's off. That leaves Izzy, TK... MATT. Ohmi, Matt left early, I mean, I almost forgot he was there, and no one's seen him since. It's gotta be him."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, the way he treated Sora before they broke up last month..."  
  
They shuttered.  
  
"Well," Kari said, "I have to tell mom and call someone else. Come over tomorrow after school."  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
"Mom, I think I know who the dad is!"  
  
************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ken, it's Kari. I need to talk to you about Davis..."  
  
"Hang on, he's on hold, I'll do a three way..." He moved his fingers towards the button.  
  
"No, no, that's alright. He doesn't really want to talk to me. Just call me later and we'll talk. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ken clicked off the phone to Kari and went back to Davis, but Davis wasn't there.  
  
***********  
  
Kari hung up the phone and thought about calling Sora. Just then, Tai walked in the door.  
  
"Why in the hell did you tell mom?"  
  
"Well, c'mon Kari, she'd've found out sooner or later." Tai said opening the frige.  
  
"Better later in this case. If it weren't for you I'd be with Davis at the movies right now. but Mom had to find out..." She rambled on.  
  
Tai peeked out of the frige"You didn't have to tell Davis."  
  
"And tell him what later when I'm Fat?!?!" Kari screamed.  
  
"I'll never tell mom anything again. Next time you get sick, I hope it's fatal." With that he slammed the refrigerator door and stormed out of the house.  
  
Kari yelled after him, "Well this time it wasn't."  
  
'Oh god what am I doing?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope that those of you who did read it think it's okay. Tell me, I must know. If I don't know, then there is no reason to put up a second, third... Chapter up.  
  
Luv GG and as always, REVIEW! 


End file.
